A garota LouisVuitton que não sabe se controlar
by hilzeenha
Summary: A pequena Jenny Humphrey e seu novo namorado enfrentam a furia da ex mal amada.


Do outro lado da cidade, a pequena Jenny Humphrey agora sentia novamente os prazeres de namorar. Havia conhecido John há alguns meses e após o fim do namoro dele, os dois estavam vivendo enfim um amor novinho e cheio de frescor. Então tá .  
- John, jura que não ama ela mais? - perguntou Jenny enquanto enrolava as mãos no casaco para esquenta-las. Fazia muito frio em NY, e ela estava congelando parada com John esperando que o sinal ficasse verde para os pedestres.  
John abriu a boca em O, soltando o ar frio, fazendo fumaça.  
- Claro que não, ela é passado e agora eu amo você.  
Jenny vinha insegura pois alem da ex habitual de John, uma outra ex piranha maluca dele vinha cercando ele constantemente, insistindo que ficassem juntos.  
Eles foram caminhando até a Three Guys Coffee, e John empurrou a porta com as costas enquanto segurava na mão de Jenny e a olhava com carinha de cachorrinho que pede comida. Ou café. Parece que ele era tão viciado quanto o irmão mais velho de Jenny, Dan.  
- Ei, olha por onde anda...- sibilou Blair Waldorf, segurando dois copos de latte, quase sendo arremessada quando tentava abrir a porta.  
- Desculpe, não vi você. Desculpou-se John.  
- Sis Jenny, quanto tempo - Blair deu dois beijos no ar ao lado das bochechas rosadas e frias de Jenny.  
Elas haviam ficado mais proximas depois das desavenças do ano passado. E nem mesmo elas sabem como isso aconteceu.  
- Estava com saudades tambem - disse Jenny.  
- Pelo visto certas pessoas tambem...- Blair apontou o dedo com a unha grande cor de vinho para a outra porta. Uma garota ruiva, cheia de pequenas sardas entrou na cafeteria vestindo um casaco Dolce&Gabbanna verde escuro e com uma bolsa - LINDA - da Louis Vitton branca, com varios desenhinhos coloridos.  
- Não é aquela piranha que dava em cima do seu namorado?  
Jenny olhou, abrindo os labios numa expressão de espanto, como quem tivesse vendo o coisa ruim, ou a filha dele e estreitou os olhos com ódio.  
- Sim, aposto como essa mal amada estava nos seguindo, ela sempre me segue.  
Blair puxou Jenny pela mão e foram atras de John que estava fazendo o pedido ja sentado numa mesa.  
A garota ruiva se aproximou dele.  
- Onde está sua amada? - disse ela num tom de sarcasmo.  
- Está bem ali. - John moveu a cabeça para o lado onde estava Jenny e Blair, fingindo que nao perceberam nada enquanto conversavam. - E você, o que está fazendo aqui Hanna?  
- Eu vim te dizer que estou deixando a cidade John. Eu cansei de você me desprezar e ficar de amores com essa...garota.  
- Eu a amo, e ela não é essa garota, é Jenny o nome dela.  
John pegou lentamente o copo de café e bebeu um gole.  
- E você pode ir Hanna se isso é o que você acha melhor. Acabou.  
- Então você vai mesmo me trocar por essa pirralha? - gritou Hanna apontando pra Jenny e com os olhos brilhando já querendo chorar. Claro que nesse momento todos na cafeteria ja estavam olhando.  
- Eu soube que Jenny perdeu a coisa com ele. Tipo assim, por isso que ele trocou a ruiva por ela. - murmurou Ellen von Schederson para as colegas do Contance Billard que estavam sentadas na Three Guys.  
- Ou ele só ta com ela ainda esperando que isso aconteça - disse Sarah Morgan.  
As meninas romperam em risadinhas.  
John pegou Jenny pela cintura e a beijou intensamente fazendo ela inclinar o corpo pra tras, assim como vemos nos filmes.  
Blair chegou perto de Hanna e a olhou de cima a baixo, curvando os labios vermelhos num semi-sorriso.  
- Acho melhor você ir agora. Já teve o que procurava e acho melhor deixar os dois em paz.  
Hanna olhou para Blair e para Jenny e saiu andando rapido quase levando uma cadeira consigo com as lagrimas escorrendo como um rio.  
Ok, tava mais para uma cachoeira mesmo. E agora sabemos que não devemos correr atrás de um homem apaixonado. Ainda mais se ele estiver com a paixão o dele.

**~xoxo~**

Jenny e Blair são personagens ficticias baseadas nos livros Gossip Girl e It Girl. John e Hanna, foram inventados baseados em fatos quase reais.

Fic dedicada a sister 'Jenny Cullen'.


End file.
